


Geduld ist eine Tugend (Patience is a Virtue)

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boston Bruins, Cute, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff, German Nicknames, Light Bondage, M/M, Nicknames, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew has a lot of patience.</p>
<p>Dennis likes to test him sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geduld ist eine Tugend (Patience is a Virtue)

**Author's Note:**

> If the German isn't obvious, Google Translate it.
> 
> Schmusebärchen - Cuddle Bear
> 
> Bärli - Little Bear

                Fer had a lot of patience.

                He could actually sit through an entire movie without getting up two or three times.

                He could do Sudoku puzzles (in pen, even).

                He could listen to Tuukka get drunk and go on about the Winter War for forty-five minutes straight without missing a beat.

                So he was definitely going to outlast Dennis, the guy who couldn’t get through the fuckin’ _previews_ without getting up a few times, who hadn’t figured out what the hell a Sudoku puzzle even _was,_ and who once told Tuukka that Selanne was secretly half Swedish just to shut the kid up.

                That said, the guy was still only human.

                Andrew whined and turned his head, trying to bury his face in his arm where it was stretched over his head. “Dennis…”

                Dennis hummed as he pressed long, wet, openmouthed kisses to the tiger tattoos on Andrew’s chest, pulling his lower lip over the sensitive skin, leaving wide, wet trails all over Andrew.

                “Tease,” Andrew grumbled, the word turning into a gasp as Dennis bit down lightly on his nipple. He bit his lip, wanting to weave his fingers into the German’s short hair and _pull_ but unable to courtesy of the pale blue tie wrapping his wrists to the headboard.

                Well, that, and the fact that Dennis kept his hair cropped so short that there was no way Andrew would have been able to get any semblance of grip on it.

                “You’re so mean to me,” the smaller man complained, tugging at his restraints.

                “ _Mich?”_ Dennis said, smiling against Fer’s neck. “No way. I’m never mean to you.” His lips flicked up to mouth at the spoked-B in the inside of Andrew’s arm, then over the Michelangelo sculptures rendered in black-and-gray below it and on the other arm.

                “Oooh, well how ‘bout a kiss then, _Schmusebärchen_?”

                The German man licked his lips, just the tip of his tongue darting out and swiping over the lower one. Andrew practically whimpered when Dennis slid down his body and he realized that he wasn’t getting a kiss where he’d thought he was getting a kiss. He was kinda expecting Dennis to blow him right away, but he didn’t. Instead, he just sat there and fucking _breathed_ on Andrew, one hand tracing light patterns on the soft skin of Andrew’s inner thigh.

                “Oh, Seids, _c’mon_ , that’s not _fair_ , c’mon, Seids, _please_ ,” Fer said when he just _couldn’t fucking take it_ anymore (which wasn’t long). “You gotta…please… _bitte, bitte, Dennis. Ich möchte…_ ” he begged, slurring into German and making Dennis suck in a sharp breath through his teeth.

                Which was—of course—when Dennis finally decided to _do something_ , licking Andrew once before swallowing him all the way down.

                “Oh, fuck,” Andrew said as he let his knees fall open. He was never gonna get used to the way Dennis deep-throated.

                But Dennis took his time, like he did with everything. He would randomly pull off, just to watch Andrew’s fists clench open and shut powerlessly in his bonds or to run his nose up Andrew’s cock, making him shudder.

                It wasn’t very long until Andrew froze, his entire body locking up at once. His breathing went harsh and it was barely another minute before his come was flooding Dennis’s mouth. He kept at it until Andrew was totally done, then pulled off with an obscenely loud slurping sound.

                Andrew blushed at the noise. “That’s gross.”

                Dennis shrugged, scooting up the bed to untie Fer’s hands. “Your come.” He undid the knot and gently rubbed the shallow red marks from the other man’s wrists.

                Andrew narrowed his eyes, “I sort of hate you sometimes.”

                “ _Ich werde dich immer lieben_ ,” Dennis replied easily, smiling. “ _Bärli_ ,” he added with a quick grin.

                “ _Ich liebe dich auch_.”


End file.
